


Legends of XS, Chilli Fries & Pizza!!

by Tara_Loves_The_Snow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Loves_The_Snow/pseuds/Tara_Loves_The_Snow
Summary: Nora West Allen is a LEGEND!!





	Legends of XS, Chilli Fries & Pizza!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of spoilers for the Flash season 5 finale.

So, going from your parents place 30 years in the past then ACTUALLY ceasing to exist before moving into a literal time traveling spaceship shouldn’t have been that big of a deal for Nora, her family was like that. It was a big deal though. It was the first time she’d REALLY been away from home. Life had always been about her family’s legacy. First about her Dad being gone from before she could remember & then about how he’d disappeared into time, about his legacy as The Flash, the hero who saved everybody. 

Sure she was still his daughter & she was trying to prove that she could live up to his legacy, maybe even create a legacy of her own one day, but life aboard the Waverider, THAT was something else. These people were literally called the Legends, even MORE to live up to!!

“Ooh chilli fries!!” Nora landed in her place at the table skidding her metal chair several inches across the floor before grabbing a helping from Mick’s plate & then a plate of her own, LITERALLY in a flash.

She was putting her best foot forward.

“GET YOUR OWN FOOD SHORT STUFF!” Growled the large man who was now Nora’s unfortunate victim.

Sure she had a lot to prove but Nora wasn’t above showing off to her new team mates to do it. Or making the most of the advantages that came with being a speedster, ESPECIALLY when she was hungry!

“Aww come on Mick…..” She began through a mouth full.

“.....a speedster’s gotta eat!!”

A low rumble of frustration was all that escaped her companion in response before eager steps made their way from the other side of the table.

“Yeah Mick, share & share alike.” Called a broad english accent as Charlie grabbed a generous if messy handful of food from the plate too.

“Make the new kid at home huh!?” The shape shifter grinned as she took her seat, lazily throwing her feet onto the table, shamelessly grabbing the beer that sat next to Mick.

”Hey Nora pass us a plate love?”

Nora smiled & and grabbed a whole stack of plates.

Right on que a cluster of footsteps & another voice chimed from the doorway

“Dinner time!! Let’s eat!!” Called Captain Sara Lance.

“Ray, the Pizza’s please.”

The man sometimes known as the Atom placed a small box onto the table & dramatically raised his fist. Emanating a glowing beam of energy in the direction of the box.

A dozen of pizzas spread out across the table & yet AGAIN the plate of chilli fries found themselves threatened from all directions.

“HEY!!” Growled Mick.

“What’re you waiting for XS? Do your thing.” Ordered the captain with a grin.

Nora only smiled. Yeah, she was going to do fine here, it was going to be LEGENDARY.

“Dinner is served!”


End file.
